


A Night To Remember

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, May/December Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain things that a man in his position shouldn't do</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night To Remember

Rule number one of being the Sheriff of Beacon Hills is to conduct oneself with decorum. Right, however, John was breaking every rule in the book. There were certain things that a person in his position shouldn't do; namely getting drunk at the policeman’s ball which was being held at the Beacon Hill Natural History Museum. John would like to blame the open bar but really it was the fact that he really needed a drink after dealing with all of the supernatural shit that was going on in his town.

Okay, that was lie and the Sheriff knew it. Truthfully, he was currently trying to forget how hot Deputy Dean Parrish looked in a tuxedo. The moment he walked into the police station for his interview, John had been lusting after the young man. He knew it was wrong; hell the kid was young enough to be his kid but honestly, John couldn't help himself. Sure he might stare at Dean's ass when he wasn't looking but the Sheriff refused to act his little crush.

Of course after a couple of bourbons and watching the Deputy dance, John began to feel his resolve start to crumble. Plus there way Dean looked at him that made the older man want to find an empty janitor's closet and make every single fantasy he was having about the Deputy come true. Having enough of Dean's ass wiggling and flirty looks, John put his ninth drink down on the bar and walked towards the dance floor.

As the rest of the drunk policemen began to do the Electric Slide, John took his Deputy's hand and dragged out of the museum's main room. Finding the closest empty exhibit hall, he led Dean inside before giving into what he wanted; kissing him finally. Happy and a bit surprised, the young police officer pushed John against the wall as he deepened it. Not caring who found them, Dean proceeded to show the older man just how much he wanted him.

After their one night together at the museum, the two began to date much to the chagrin of the Sheriff's son, Stiles.


End file.
